(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper shredders, and more particularly to a split shredder bin consisted of a plurality of saw-toothed cutting blades each comprising two sets of blades, wherein one of the sets is counter clockwise configured on one half of a shaft, and the other is clockwise configured on the other half. A radiate pattern formed by the cutting blades prevents pieces of paper from slanting while feeding and offering paper shredding with optimized efficiency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 2˜5, which shows a conventional paper shredder cutting tool comprising an electric motor 100, which drives and thereby rotates a decelerator 200 comprising a number of gears. The decelerator 200 axially connects to shafts of two cutting tools, the two cutting tools being constructed to include two cylindrical rotary cutters 10 and 10′. Each of the rotary cutter 10 and 10′ are mounted on a polygonal shaft 12, and a plurality of cutting blades 14 are securely mounted on the shafts 12. A paper guide 16 is configured between each pair of adjacent cutting blades 14, thus partitioning the cutting blades 14 therebetween, and thereby allowing the cutting blades 14 to be assembled and mounted in an interleaving fashion on the two cylindrical rotary cutters 10 and 10′. Moreover, each of the cutting blades 14 is further constructed from a pair of blades. 11 to 21 cutting edges 18 are respectively defined on the pair of blades of the cutting blades 14, thereby realizing minimum distance between mutually adjacent cutting edges 18 (as depicted in FIG. 5), and thus time paper comes into contact with the cutting edges 18 is very short, accordingly the cutting blades 14 slice the paper more quickly and with greater effectiveness. Furthermore, referring to FIG. 2, which shows the cutting blades 14 of the two cylindrical rotary cutters 10 and 10′ interleavingly mounted so as to form a compact assembly of blade edges, such that when a sheet of paper is fed between the two cutting blades 14, the sheet of paper is first pulled and dragged downwards and then shredded. Multiple sheets of paper or cardboard are also easily shredded into small pieces.